


Love seat

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: “Oh no, runt, your seat’s dirty. Lemme clean it for you!” Victor said after sitting and putting down his beer.Logan looked at him sideways.“Why the Hell’d you do that?”Creed grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face, focusing on his lips as he grinned.“Oh, fuck off!” Logan snorted.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 15





	Love seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 4: face sitting!  
> This is a gift for my dear friend YandereFoeYay, who always has the best ideas like the dialogue above! :D

Logan and Victor were out for drinks. Their usual date when they had a break from Team X’s missions.

That evening they went to a small and quiet pub where they could be left in peace by sitting at a corner table.

As soon as they walked in they ordered their beers, and when they had their full tankards they went to sit.

“Oh no, runt, your seat’s dirty. Lemme clean it for you!” Victor said after sitting and putting down his beer.

Logan looked at him sideways.

“Why the Hell’d you do that?”

Creed grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face, focusing on his lips as he grinned.

“Oh, fuck off!” Logan snorted.

Later that evening, they went back to their room at Team X’s headquarters, kissing passionately as soon as they had closed the door.

They quickly undressed, jumping on the bed to make out.

“So…” Logan sighed when Victor licked his neck. “You cleaned my seat, didn’t you?” He joked.

Creed chuckled, biting him.

“I did. You didn’t appreciate it.”

“Well, I do now.”

Wolverine pushed him down and climbed on top of him, resting his knees beside his face.

“Ah! I knew it worked!” Victor commented.

He grabbed the other’s cheeks and spread them as he pulled him closer to lick his hole.

Logan didn’t even bother replying, holding onto the bed’s headboard to balance himself. He didn’t want to weigh too much on his boyfriend, he would only take revenge for it. He sighed in pleasure, looking down only to see his own half-hard dick hiding Victor’s face.

Creed loved teasing his partner, so of course he took his sweet time licking all around his hole, making circles around it without touching it only to take a quick lap over it to make the other gasp.

“Vic! C’mon!” Logan complained after some time.

His dick was fully hard by then, and he could see his smug expression as he kept on fucking tormenting him instead of giving him what he wanted.

“I’ll never suck you off again if you-FUCK!”

His threat was interrupted by Creed shoving his tongue inside him without notice, making him moan like a bitch.

“You were sayin’?”

“Asshole,” Logan panted.

Victor chuckled, then he resumed his work on that tasty ass. He pushed his tongue inside him, moving it around to get him all wet and relaxed, he sucked on his hole, he nibbled at the sensitive skin around it.

Wolverine couldn’t help but moan and shiver in pleasure, his face flushing for the arousal, his pupils dilating, his dick proudly standing tall.

“Fuck… Vic…” he panted. “I want you. Now.”

Creed didn’t make him say it twice, promptly inverting their positions to top him. He was rock-hard too, getting the runt to beg like that wasn’t all that easy and his dick greatly appreciated it. He was so aroused that he didn’t want to waste time by looking for the lube in their drawers, so he just spat on his hand and spread it on his cock.

“Wait!” Logan tried to stop him when he noticed, but it was already too late. “Fuck!” he complained.

Victor grunted, spreading his legs more to thrust inside him better.

“As if you didn’t like it,” he replied.

Wolverine glared at him for a second before moaning for both pain and pleasure as his boyfriend changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his sweet spot.

“There it is,” Creed purred.

He got a bit rougher, sinking his claws in the other’s hips to keep him still as he thrust harder and faster.

Logan grabbed his arms as if his life depended on it, his voice getting louder and more obscene as pain faded into pleasure.

The room was filled with their moans, with their mixed scent, with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Victor’s thrusts grew frantic and needy, his claws scratching the other’s skin as he tried to follow his movements.

Wolverine’s voice completely covered his boyfriend’s when he moved one hand to his dick to jerk off; he instinctively clenched around Creed’s cock, arching his back in pleasure as his orgasm built inside him.

It didn’t take much longer for him to cum, shouting Victor’s name as he unloaded on his hand and belly, his whole body tensing for a moment before relaxing again.

Sabretooth grunted in effort and pleasure as he kept on ramming inside him; even Logan’s whines of discomfort for the overstimulation were exciting for him.

He came after a while, purring like a big tiger as he unloaded deep inside his lover.

He panted as he pulled out to lie down next to Logan, basking in his post orgasm.

Wolverine was the first to catch his breath enough to speak.

“Shower?”

Victor whined in annoyance.

“Suit yourself, I don’t wanna be sticky tomorrow.”

Logan sat up and winced at the sensation of cum moving inside him.

Creed seemed convinced when he saw his boyfriend make the walk of shame to the bathroom, so he groaned and followed him. Maybe they could do something better than just washing in the shower...


End file.
